Known from EP 1 103 823 A2 is a method for adjusting a sensor of a vehicle to determine the distance and the direction of objects relative to the vehicle, in which the distance and directional angle of objects relative to the vehicle is detected continuously during the journey with the aid of the sensor, in which the objects are tracked in time and direction vectors are calculated, in which the relative position of the roadway with respect to the vehicle is determined from the direction vectors and from this the measured direction of travel is determined, in which the direction of travel of the vehicle is calculated continuously with the aid of a yaw-rate sensor and the vehicle speed, in which the difference between the directions of travel determined from the measured values of the sensor and the directions of travel determined by means of the yaw-rate sensor and the vehicle speed are calculated, and in which the angle misalignment of the sensor is calculated from the differences of the directions of travel. A sensor is provided for executing the method, whose adjusting means can be set automatically by drive means.
It is at least on object to provide a method for operating at least one sensor of a vehicle, a vehicle having at least one sensor, a computer program product, and a computer-readable medium, which can identify a loss of adjustment of the sensor by means of technology or components provided in the vehicle in a simple manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.